La magia de Halloween
by Monik
Summary: El primer Halloween después de la última batalla... Spoilers del 7º libro SIN EPÍLOGO, HHr


El frío del otoño se palpaba en las calles de Londres, pero aún así el sol relucía con supremacía en el azulado cielo. Los árboles vestían sus clásicos y cálidos ropajes de estación. Marrón, rojizo, naranja, amarillo, inundaba el paisaje de las calles y los parques dónde había mucho bullicio peatonal. Muggles y magos tenían algo que celebrar.

Era Halloween.

Una fecha importante en la vida de Harry.

Y aquel era especial. Era el primero después de la Última Batalla. El primer Halloween en paz, paz de verdad.

Las cosas en el mundo mágico aún se estaban estabilizando, aún se estaban acostumbrando a esa nueva era.

Harry también estaba en periodo de estabilización. Había estado muy metido en sí mismo, asimilando todo lo que había sucedido en unos meses y a la vez en sólo _aquella_ noche.

Había demasiadas cosas que él tenía que pensar solo.

Poca gente había entendido la soledad que el ojiverde necesitaba… en verdad sólo _una persona_ fue la que no hizo preguntas, una única persona fue la que supo que Harry necesitaba estar sólo con sus pensamientos, emociones, sentimientos… porque solamente de ese modo podría asumir y en parte superar lo que había sucedido.

Si le hubieran preguntado quién sería aquella persona que tanto le conocía como para dejarle el espacio que necesitaba, Harry probablemente hubiera contestado que Ginny, esa pelirroja que nublaba su atención con su movimiento de pelo… y su olor.

Pero no.

No había sido Ginny la que había sabido lo que Harry necesitaba, ni la que había convencido a los demás para dar tiempo a Harry.

No. Ginny incluso se empeñaba en agobiar a Harry con su relación.

No.

Había sido Hermione.

Harry sonrió cuando lo volvió a pensar. A menudo la sonrisa brotaba en su cara siempre que pensaba en la ojimiel.

Harry estaba en Grimmauld Place, la casa de Sirius. Su casa. La casa de la que había hecho su refugio para pensar, y la casa en la que ahora quería dar una fiesta de Halloween para sus amigos, _su familia_. En el tiempo que había pasado allí, no sólo se dedicó a pensar, sino también a reformar un poco la casa, a darla más luz, hacerla más acogedora… aunque nunca tocó la habitación de Sirius, sólo limpió la suciedad, pero el pelinegro quería que esa habitación permaneciera tal cual, sentía que de ese modo Sirius estaba en esa habitación, _con él_.

Ahora estaba esperando a Hermione. Le había pedido ayuda con los preparativos de la fiesta y ella había aceptado encantada.

La decoración del salón de la casa ya estaba lista. Hermione le había ayudado el día anterior y así tener menos cosas que hacer el día de la fiesta. Numerosas calabazas sonrientes decoraban las estanterías de los muebles del salón. Velas conjuradas vagabundeaban por la sala dando calidez al lugar. Cada silla tenía cinta decorativa naranja y al final del salón, de pared a pared, colgaba un elaborado cartel con la frase "Feliz Halloween".

Tocaron el timbre.

- "Es ella"- pensó Harry y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Había aclarado demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y en su corazón durante aquellos meses…

- Hola.-dijo Hermione regalándole una sonrisa cuando Harry abrió la puerta.

- Hola Hermione, ¿qué tal?.-dijo Harry saludándola y apartándose de la puerta para que la castaña pudiera entrar a la casa.

- Pues bien, aunque hace frío ahí fuera eh, mira.-dijo ella acercándose a Harry para poner sobre sus mejillas sus frías manos.

Un leve toque. Una leve caricia. Fue suficiente para que un placentero escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Harry. El toque de sus manos sobre su tibia piel lo sintió cálido, pese a lo heladas que estaban las palmas de Hermione.

Un rubor se posó sobre las mejillas que tocaba Hermione y que la castaña pudo ver cuando quitó sus manos, produciendo un leve sonrojo en ella también. Harry sonrió ante eso. No sabía que estaba pensando ella, pero le gustaba mucho verla así. Estaba preciosa.

- Esto… ¿vamos a terminar la cena y los canapés de la fiesta?.-preguntó Hermione algo nerviosa mientras intentaba fallidamente ocultar sus mejillas.

- Claro, vamos a la cocina.

Harry y Hermione hacían muy buen equipo también en la cocina. Las cosas parecían salir muy bien. Habían hecho cordero al horno para todos los asistentes.

Después de terminar la cena y de asegurarse de que había suficientes bebidas fueron al salón para poner la mesa.

Hermione tenía un don para aquello. Parecía como si en su interior hubiera un decorador de Hogwarts. La mesa estaba quedando preciosa. Un mantel blanco con calabazas bordadas ocultaba la amplia y larga mesa. Las copas relucían y reflejaban las llamas de las velas que había por todo el salón. La cubertería estaba perfectamente emplazada, al igual que la vajilla. La castaña había doblado con un sencillo hechizo las servilletas en forma de cisne y parecían nadar encima de los platos.

- Es una pena que Ginny no pueda estar, ¿verdad Harry?

Aquello distrajo a Harry nuevamente de sus pensamientos. El ojiverde la miró extrañado, pero no tanto por la pregunta, sino porque no había pensado en eso. Su novia y Luna estaban en Hogwarts cursando su séptimo y último año. Probablemente las dos amigas se estaban preparando para el gran festín de la fiesta de Halloween del colegio, un colegio que ahora dirigía McGonagall con mucho orgullo.

- ¿Harry?.- dijo la ojimiel al no obtener más respuesta de Harry que una cara atontada.

- Perdón, estaba pensando… um, sí es una verdadera pena que ni Luna ni Ginny puedan estar. Pero seguro que es una gran fiesta.

- Claro, eso seguro, la hemos preparado nosotros.-dijo la castaña en tono de broma.

- Entonces… todo puede pasar.-y los dos amigos estallaron en risas.

Siguieron montando la mesa en silencio, pero al rato, Hermione retomó su conversación.

- Y Harry… ¿cómo van las cosas con Ginny?.-preguntó intentando parecer indiferente y casual, pero Harry tuvo la sensación de que era a ese ámbito dónde había querido llegar antes Hermione.

- Pues… la verdad… no sé, supongo que bien. No he pensando mucho en nuestra relación. Hace tiempo di por perdido cualquier futuro con ella, y ahora que lo puedo tener y podría pensar en eso… no sé, pienso que no sé lo que siento.-confeso Harry bajando la mirada. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, que no estaba bien lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo.

- Sí que lo sabes Harry.-dijo Hermione muy segura captando la atención de Harry y de nuevo su mirada.- sólo tienes que escuchar a tu corazón, él sabe muy bien lo que quiere… pero tu cabeza se entromete.-dijo ella sonriendo.-El ancestral dilema de cabeza y corazón. No se suelen poner de acuerdo.-Harry pareció notar que Hermione hablaba con conocimiento de causa…

- Sí, supongo que es así…

Pero… ¿Lo sabía?. ¿Su corazón sabía a quién quería?... ¿Su corazón amaba a Ginny?. Entonces, ¿por qué palpitaba tan deprisa cuando pensaba en Hermione, o ella estaba cerca?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente por el timbre de la puerta. Los invitados ya estaban allí. Miró a Hermione. La sonrió tendiéndola la mano que Hermione tomó un tanto sonrosada, y ambos fueron a la puerta a recibirlos. Esa noche eran los anfitriones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La fiesta iba a la perfección, a todos les gustaba la comida, se divertían, contaban anécdotas, se burlaban de Voldemort… lo normal entre miembros de la Orden del Fénix y del ED (que ahora era una asociación legalizada). Entre los asistentes se encontraban Neville, los Señores Weasley, George, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Seamus, la señora Tonks y el pequeño Teddy (que habían acostado en la habitación que fue de Regulus para que pudiera descansar y su rutina natal no se viera entorpecida por la fiesta)

Harry echó una mirada a la fiesta. Su primera fiesta de Halloween. Todos se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Pero empezaban a escasear los whiskys de fuego y las cervezas de mantequilla, así que como buen anfitrión fue a la cocina para sacar más de la nevera, que estaba llena como bien había comprobado Hermione por la tarde.

Al ir a entrar en la cocina, Harry se encontró a Hermione a y a Ron discutiendo en voz baja para no llamar la atención de los asistentes a la fiesta.

En ese momento no sabía si debía quedarse afuera o entrar sin molestar demasiado… pero al final no tuvo nada que decidir porque Ron salió malhumorado de la cocina, chocándose con él.

- ¿Va todo bien?.- preguntó Harry a su leal compañero.

- Podría ir mejor, la verdad… no la entiendo

- Problemas con Hermione, ¿no?

- Claro… no sé, lleva mucho tiempo como extraña… y no avanzamos, estamos como en un punto muerto.

- ¿No te quieres comprometer?.-preguntó Harry tontamente con algo que rondaba su cabeza…

- ¿Qué dices Harry?. Claro que sí, lo único que quiero es hacer nuestra relación algo formal… pero ella… no sé, quizás se ha dado cuenta de lo poco que soy para ella y se lo haya pensado mejor.

- No empieces otra vez con eso.-dijo Harry intentando animar a su amigo, pero se sorprendió del deje de alegría que sentían sus entrañas en ese momento ante tal declaración.

- No sé Harry, pero yo la quiero… y si ella no siente lo mismo, yo aceptaré lo que ella quiera. Me dolerá, claramente. Pero respetaré su decisión… pero quiero una decisión. Y cuando intento hablar con ella de esto, lo evade.

- Realmente has madurado Ron.

- Es culpa tuya.-le dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

- Muy gracioso… bueno, voy a por algo de beber, que se empiezan a terminar las provisiones en la mesa, y tranquilo, el tiempo pone las cosas en su lugar, y lo que tenga que ser será…

- Tú también has madurado.-ambos rieron mientras siguieron sus caminos; Ron al salón, Harry a la cocina.

El ojiverde no entendía muy bien todas esas mariposas gozando de sobremanera en su interior. Sólo sabía que quería que hablar con Hermione.

Y allí estaba ella. Pensativa sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Con la mirada fija en ninguna parte, con su cabeza probablemente a mil por hora, pensando en Ron…

- Hola.-el saludó de Harry alertó un poco a Hermione.

- Ah, hola Harry.

- Venía a por más bebidas…

- No tienes que darme explicaciones, es tu casa.

- Hermione, yo…-dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado de Hermione.

- Ron te ha dicho algo, ¿verdad?

- Sí… yo iba a entrar y estabais disc… hablando y en seguida Ron salió.

- Yo le quiero…

- Lo sé.

- Pero… no sé si esto es lo correcto. No sé si sólo le quiero como a un amigo.

- Eso es fácil de saber.

- ¿Ah sí?. Pues dímelo, porque llevo meses en debate con mi corazón…

- Claro que es fácil, yo soy tu amigo, ¿quieres a Ron como a mí?

Hermione se quedó pálida y al momento sus mejillas adquirieron ese tono carmesí que tanto gustaba al ojiverde.

Harry notaba a Hermione nerviosa, como cuando a un niño pequeño le descubren una mentira. Sonrió para sí. Su intuición no podía fallarle ahora. Sabía que estaba mal, que era un mal novio, un mal amigo… pero si no lo hacía se arrepentiría toda la vida.

Jugaría la partida con la mano que Hermione le acababa de repartir.

- Bueno da igual, déjalo… cambiemos de tema, no quiero agobiarte yo también… sólo tienes que escuchar a tu corazón, es lo que tú me has dicho hace unas horas.-Hermione le sonrió. Parecía como no saber qué decirle.-Herms.

- Dime Harry.

- ¿Te gusta Halloween?

-Sí, no sé, es una bonita fiesta.

- Halloween siempre ha cambiado mi vida.-dijo el pelinegro mirándola sinceramente. Notó a Hermione tragar saliva.

- Harry no pienses en lo que pasó hace años…

- Claro que pienso Hermione… pero no me pone triste. Hace dieciséis años mi vida cambió…

- Harry….-pero el ojiverde continuo hablando.

- Se fraguó mi destino… una meta que ya alcancé… hace hoy siete años también mi vida cambió…

- ¿Hoy?

- Empezó nuestra amistad.-contestó Harry con total claridad.

- Oh Harry… aquello también cambió mi vida.

- Aquel Halloween conocí a la primera amiga que tuve en mi vida, la primera y la mejor… eres la persona que mejor me conoce, la que nunca me ha fallado. Sé que he tardado en darme cuenta… pero es la verdad. Conocerte me dio otra meta, ser tu mejor amigo…

- Y lo eres Harry, no te quepa duda.

- … pero esa meta también ha llegado a su fin…

- No te entiendo….-dijo Hermione mirándolo perpleja.

- Ya no puedo ser tu amigo… ya no puedo ser _sólo_ tu amigo.-la valentía que corría por las venas de sangre propia de todo un Gryffindor había aparecido.-Sé que quizás no está bien, sé que esto atañe a más personas… pero no quiero que pasen los años, que todo siga igual y termine siendo demasiado tarde para coger el camino correcto… Hermione.-dijo cogiendo una temblorosa mano de Hermione entre las suyas y clavando su penetrante mirada en la ojimiel.-quizás ahora aún no es tarde para que la magia de Halloween nos cambie la vida.

Los ojos de Hermione lo miraban brillantes. Pensó que le diría que estaba loco, que había bebido demasiado whisky de fuego… pero no era así. La castaña parecía ilusionada, como cuando un niño pequeño abre un paquete por su cumpleaños y descubre el regalo que tanto quería y que creía imposible tener. Así parecía estar Hermione ahora, en un estado de irrealidad.

- ¿Herms?

- …en la ancestral discusión de cabeza y corazón… siempre gana el corazón.-dijo apretando la mano de Harry. Él la miraba expectante, ¿qué era eso?, ¿ella tenía las mismas dudas con Ron que él en su relación con Ginny?, ¿ella pensaba que estaba loco?, ¿ella creía que él amaba a Ginny?... ¿qué?

- Hermione… ¿necesitas que abra mi corazón?, ¿qué te diga lo que siento? Sé que no soy muy hábil con eso, pero si tú lo necesitas…

- No. Tus ojos me lo han dicho todo… nunca me has podido ocultar algo…

- …¿y?

Hermione se levantó de la silla. Harry temió lo peor. Sintió miedo, miedo de que se fuera, que le dijera que no… no quería perderla. Sabía que había cruzado la línea sin ni siquiera haber probado bocado del fruto prohibido, pero la línea había sido cruzada, nada volvería a ser nunca igual.

Observaba cada movimiento de Hermione mientras su corazón se retorcía un poco más con cada segundo que pasaba sin respuesta alguna.

La castaña se acercó a su oído y en un susurro armonioso le dijo: _"dejemos que la magia de Halloween haga maravillas"_

Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y… _ellos_?

- Hemos podido con cosas peores… no quiero seguir engañándome a mí misma más tiempo.

- Yo tampoco.

Hermione lo miraba impaciente, pero Harry estaba en una nube, su cabeza no razonaba, no pensaba en nada, pero su corazón palpitaba agitado de alegría.

Sabía que aquello sería difícil, que tendrían que enfrentarse a personas que querían mucho… pero no podían renunciar a su felicidad, a darse una oportunidad y dejar que las cosas siguieran por el camino incorrecto, ¿quién sabe las cosas que les podrían haber pasado de no haberse dicho lo que sentían?

De repente sintió unos tibios labios besarlo. Sabían a melocotón, eran suaves… y lo besaban con una ternura que nadie le había dado. Harry reaccionó al beso saboreando a Hermione. Ahora sí había probado el fruto prohibido… un melocotón dulce que la curiosa y potente magia de Halloween le había regalado.

El beso duró menos de lo que Harry hubiera querido, y a juzgar por los brillantes que estaban los ojos de Hermione y la sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro… para ella también había durado demasiado poco.

Pero tendrían tiempo de besarse, de acariciarse, de demostrar con sus cuerpos lo que sus corazones gritaban… habría tiempo de demostrarse cuán grande era el amor que había entre ellos dos, pero ahora era el momento de poner las cosas en orden.

Halloween había vuelto a dar un giro en la vida de Harry… y nunca le estuvo más agradecido: éste le había dado el amor de Hermione.

♥


End file.
